A Love Throughout All of Time
by PhantomGashes
Summary: Erik is sucked into the future and falls in love with a girl. He has to find out as much as he can about her to save her from her father. He soon finds out that she's christine's decendent. (Short overveiw of the story)
1. Escaping His Past

Chapter One: Escaping his Past

Erik sat alone in his lair. His eyes scanned a news paper's headline, 'Titanic disaster'. His eye widened as he remembered Christine saying to Meg about going over to the Americas on the cruise ship. Reading the article over and over agian he realized his breath was caught in his throat. Tears filled up his eyes blurring his vision as he read about how not many survived the accident and his heart was pounding with fear now for his beloved, even though she wasn't really his anymore.

Christine had moved into a home with Raoul after 'the great opera disaster' as it was now called. He was updated oh her well-being by Madame Giry, but he knew that he'd never know if Christine was okay or not, not unless he went to the Americas in search for her.

Getting up and putting the paper into his cloak Erik grabbed a few of his things (music paper, some of his musical peices, a few outfits, and all the money from his sallary he had saved up) then headed out towards the stables where his stallion stood. He put a sattle and reins on the horse and took off down the street. His mask shone in the moonlight as he strode down the street on the back of his horse. Riding without thinking he didn't notice the sign to the tavern hanging infrotn of him and his head smacked into it. Falling back onto the ground as the stallion went striding down the street, Erik's eyes closed. His world went black as he passed out fro mthe fall and hit to his head.

Erik's eye's fluttered open slightly and scanned his surroundings. He was next to a dumpster on the side of a building. Looking out into the street he said that it was paved with something black and not brick or dirt. Rubbing his head and continued looking around and noticed it was night outside still, but he couldn't quite tell what time, or where he was.

Standing up and moving out into the street he looked around. All of a sudden a strange vehicle came barreling aorund the corner and made a really loud noise. Erik's eyes widened with fear and jumped out from the street. A guy's voice yelled from within the vehicle as it went speeding past him. "Get off the fucking rode you maniac!"

Erik looked after it as it turned another corner and growled deep within his throat. He didn't know where he was but he didn't like it. Getting up off the sidewalk where a few people were looking at him strangely he began walking quickly down the street. Not really knowing what to do anymore he traveled around thinking about how worried he was for Christine.

Large buildings were protruding into the sky and he had never seen such things. This was deffinately not Paris. He marvled at the buildings which were contructed so oddly yet so simple he felt like steeling the blue prints and just letting his golden eye suck in how the managed to stay up so high without falling. They were higher than the eiffle tower which he could see from the roof top of the opera house.

Though as he marvled at the buildings he couldn't get the thought of Christine from his head. Was she okay? Did they find anything out about the survivors? He knew so many people lost their lives, but he also knew that tons of people wanted to know who was alive, because they had relatives that had been on the ship when it crashed.

Noticing a news paper booth he went over and took a look at the news paper. Reading the date his eyes widened. "March 12, 2005!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah buddy, so you going to buy the paper or not?" The guy at the paper stand asked.

Erik looked up his eyes still wide. "W..where am I?" He explaimed now scared and amazed out of his wits.

The guy rolled his eyes and took the paper from Erik and mumbled something about always getting the crazys after sunset. "It's New York bub, and if you don't mind I'd apriciate it if you left." He answered and Erik nodded to shocked to get a comeback for the rude remark.

Walking down the street he continued to get stares, but paid them no heed. 2005! He was so far ahead in the future. Christine might have been dead before, but now he knew she was for sure. None of them, no matter how healthy they were, was going to live to see another turn of the millinium. Though somehow he was here. Maybe this was god's way of saying he had a new start on life. A new purpose!


	2. Meeting Kristine

Chapter Two: Meeting Kristine

Erik had been in the future for less than an hour and he was fascinated and somewhat repulsed by it. The air was so foggy and musty. The people were rude but not violently rude, at least some weren't, but he missed his old home, his organ, everything he had left behind, but most of all Christine.

"Let me go!" A shout was heard from an alleyway that Erik was passing by. "Damn it! I shanged my mind! Stop!"

Erik stopped and looking into the alleyway. A young girl about 17 or 18 was struggling to get free from a man the looked about Erik's age, 22. The girl reminded him alot of Christine and he knew that even if he wanted to he couldn't ignore what was happening. Walking into the alley he placed his hand on the man's sholder and turned him aorund harshly glaring at him. "What are you doing to this girl?" He asked with a growl in his voice and a glare in his eyes.

The girl moved and hid behind Erik quickly realizing he was helping her. The man infront of him glared and then looked at the girl behind him. "Kristine you better watch out because I'll tell your dad what's happened here and he wont be to happy about this." The man said as Erik's eyes widened at the name. He pushed pasted Erik and glared at Kristine, then disapeared from sight.

Erik was still in a state of shock as the coincidence that just happened until he heard the Sobs comming from behind him. Kristine was sitting on the ground curled up with her knees to her chest. Tears streaming down her cheeks. He walked over and kneeled infront of her. Taking off his cloak and drapping it around her sholders, he looked at her with kind eyes. "It's alright my dear, he's gone." Erik said and Kristine looked up. "Now tell me what is going on, and whats your name."

Kristine took in a shuddered breath then nodded. "That man was an old co-worker of my father. My dad lost his job recently and decided last night that he'd put me to work on the street as a whore. He said it was the only way to survive. I asked him why he couldn't get a job of his own but he said he didn't want to work anymore. He told me I should get used to the hardship of the world." Kristine said through sobs as Erik gathered her in his arms. "I just want to go home." She pleaded in a shaking voice.

Erik stood up and looked at the girl in his arms. "I'll take you home, how far to your house?" He said looking down at her beautiful brown eyes. If it wasn't for the time difference he would have sworn that it was Christine sitting in her arms.

She smiled some. "I live about 3 blocks from here. It'll be easier if we took a cab." She said and he nodded, even though he wasn't sure if she ment a carriage or one of those hideous things that had almost ran him over.

Setting her down but letting her wear the cloak they walked to the side of the street. A taxi was now zooming towards them and Kristine walked somewhat out into the road holding up her hand. The person within the car slowed down and stoppednext to Erik and Kristine. Kristine opened the door and looked at Erik. "You going to get in?" She said shyly and he nodded proceding to get into the car. A smile lit Kristine's face as she climbed in beside him.

"Where to doll." The cab driver said in a husky and raspy voice.

Erik became somewhat bristled as he wasn't used to the term used towards women and it also seemed somewhat rude, but Kristine didn't pay heed to it so he didnt' comment. "345 Anderson Lane." She said and the cab moved out into traffic making Erik tighten his grip on the door handle.

Kristine sat abck looking at Erik and noticed his strange outfit for the first time and how tense he was in the car. "Your not from around here are you?" She said and he looked down at her.

"I supposed not." He replied after thinking for a minute.

She looked at him. Her hands twisting within her skirt. "Where are you from?" She asked.

Eri kthrought for a moment. He didnt' want to lie, but he didn't want to seem like a completely lunatic. "Paris." He finally said after a long pause.

Kristine's eyes began to twinkle and she smiled. "Wow, my ancestors are from Paris!" She said sighing happily. "I wish I could live there."

Erik's eye's seemed to grow wider and he looked at her anctiously. "Do you know their names?" He asked and Kristine thought for a moment.

"Well I dont remember their names except for one." She said. "My great great great grandmother."

Erik's heart raced. Even if she did answer his beloved's name it was probably a coincidence. "What was her name?"

Kristine smiled at him and looked out the window. "It was Christine." She said and Erik drew in a deep breath, which Kristien didn't notice or just ignored. "I was named after her, but my name is spelled different. Mine is K-R-I-S-T-I-N-E and her's was."

"C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-E..." Erik finished sounding somewhat dazed.

"Yeah." Kristine said smiling. The cab was now stopping.

Erik and Kristine got out of the car and The cab driver rolled down the window. "That'll be 7.50 kids." The man said and Erik pulled out a change bag and counted out 750 francs thinking that what the man said.

Handing it to him he smiled and the man looked at it wide eyed. He figured his passanger he had driven was pretty stupid if he was giving him all that gold but just tipped his hat and smiled before driving off.

Kristine's eyes were wide as Erik gazed down upon her. "You must be rich..." She said amazed, sounding alot like how Erik had when spelling out Christine's name.

Erik nodded some and smiled. "Shouldn't we be getting you inside." He said as more of a statment than a question.

Kristine nodded and the disapeared within the home to the sound of glass breaking and a shout being heard. "Damn it girl!" A male voice rang out and Kristine was automatically latching onto Erik's arm uncontiously.

Erik tensed and let a low growl grow within his throat but didn't let Kristine hear it. Looking down upon the cowaring girl he saw her look up at him. "You should probably leave now." She said in a shakey voice. "My father doesn't like people much."

Erik shook his head as footsteps were heard from a dark hallway. "No, I will not let you stay here without protection." He whispered comfortingly so only she could hear. "This father of yours seems to be quite an unlikable person already."


End file.
